<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me, Where Your Lovers Stay by Pink_and_Velvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160412">Show Me, Where Your Lovers Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet'>Pink_and_Velvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Duran Duran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Album: Notorious (Duran Duran), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Train, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, The Crucial Three, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, slow and steady, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The singer rocked deeper into the bassist, the bassist deeper into the keyboardist. </p><p>They all love each other far too much to let another band member slip through their aching fingers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me, Where Your Lovers Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1986</em>
</p><p>Trembling with want, there was no stopping the keyboardist as he slipped to his knees. He was bare, open and unguarded, having put the offer out and awaiting the vital response. He sighed, flipping some blazing blonde hair from his eyes. His hands traversed the rumpled bedsheets, a minxy crawl up to the bedpost.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the weight of the mattress shift, smirking as he did so. He was crowded nice and quick, dwarfed as another body; slim and slender, blanketed him. He ran two calloused fingertips down the keyboardist’s spine, who arched into it, a lustful groan escaping his painted lips. The bassist was more than into it, chest bare and leathers straining, pushing up against an inviting hip.</p><p> </p><p>The bassist slid to the side, a hasty hand on himself, prying open his zips. The weight shifted again, the keyboardist leant forward to clasp at the headboard. He groaned this time as rough hands clutched at his hips. They ran their way down, the touch lighting fires across aching skin. Nails raked and fingers massaged; trailing lower and lower, removing any and all restraints. The keyboardist backed himself into the touch, rocking into it, lips parting and moans dropping.</p><p> </p><p>The singer was right behind him, a slick finger worming it’s way in. Twisting and turning, prying him open. The bassist met him there, his fingertips trailed up the singers arm and rounded his shoulder. Turning to face him, chocolate browns blown wide, his mouth fell open and he took a single digit in. Moans erupted on both ends, the bassist flung his leathers to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He had a hand on himself, pawing through the light fabric hanging low on his hips. The singer added another finger, feeling the keyboardist keen under his touch. Together they both groaned, the tightness already proving too much. A third finger was added and the last shred of clothing was flung from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>The bassist had a slick hand on himself, he slid towards to top of the bed. Running his huge hands, fingers loosely circled, he pumped himself. Resurrected his member, lust beginning to trickle down onto his fingertips. His eyes latched onto the widened hazel, mere inches from his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to the singer, he nodded. They let the keyboardist brace himself, taking a short but vital breath.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue darted forward, inching closer to the throbbing member the bassist sported. He found himself shuffling closer, hissing and whining as the keyboardist ran his tongue up his length. Back down, in small circles. The bassist tried to keep still, to not buck into the hole; to lose himself in the lustful heat. Be shivered, groaning long and hearty.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the singer pushed himself in. Slow, stops and starts, letting the keyboardist adjust to the action on both ends. His breathing stuttered, stumbled before again finding his way. The keyboardist was gripped harder, a hand in his hair and two clutching at his hips. Together the singer and bassist worked out their rhythm, languid rolls of hips.</p><p> </p><p>The bassist slipped himself free, growing dangerously close to release so soon. He leant down, huge hands coating the flushed keyboardist’s face. Meeting the gleam in his eyes, he ran his thumb over those stained lips: parting them. His thumb was taken in, bitten lightly. The bassist smiled, holding out another hand.</p><p> </p><p>The singer began to pick up speed. His thrusts were long, calculated, right up to the hilt. With a knowing glance, he paused and bought the keyboardist in closer, so the bassist was now in front of him. The keyboardist snaked a hand up his trembling thighs, delving straight into the slick that coated him. He used it to lube up his fingers, drawing moan after moan as they found their way inside.</p><p> </p><p>The bassist’s face contorted in pain and pleasure. He was rolling his hips back into it, content on opening himself up. The keyboardist and singer were again moving in time, thrusting slow and steady: determined to hold out. The same couldn’t be said for the bassist, who was dropping lustful groan as he was teased further.</p><p> </p><p>They flipped themselves so the bassist was now in the centre, quivering with the need to be filled and taken. The singer ran slick fingers down his length, taking the bassist in hand as he claimed his lips. The kiss was long, breathy, the singer swallowing the bassist’s shaky moans.</p><p> </p><p>Too much was too much, the bassist broke away with a whine; turning away to kneel. He braces himself, legs wide, and beckoned the singer over. His hips lolled side to side, taunting, just daring him to mount and pound into him. Deep and longing, to drill him into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>The keyboardist’s gaze was ablaze, he ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he slipped back into position. Now before the bassist, he rose to his knees. Legs apart, manicured hands braced on the headboard. He let out a small grunt as he was taken, the bassist sliding in as far as he could go. Holding old, shivering, the bassist moaned as he too was filled: being driven mad from the stimulation on both ends.</p><p> </p><p>No one was moving yet, each man was lost in the feel of being so fulfilled and dirty all at once. To have multiple hands on each other, a new hardness inside, taking turns.</p><p> </p><p>The singer was first to rock his hips, letting the bassist adjust to his size. All three men were coated in a sheen of sweat, desperate to pick up the pace. Then, hands rounding his firmly cut hips, the bassist latched onto the man before him and thrusted in.</p><p> </p><p>It took them a couple of tries, a couple stutters and painful withdraws, but they quickly got it. Their rhythm. When the singer pulled, the bassist pushed him back. When the bassist pushed in, the keyboardist pulled him back. It was slow, mechanical, like clockwork. Hips rutting in perfect time, buckling forward then retreating with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>The body heat was intensifying, sweat was dripping from the bassist’s mullet and coating his skin in a fine sheen of it. The keyboardist had his fringe falling into his eyes, momentarily blinded by the blonde. As for the singer, he flung his head back and lapped up the sweat. He hunched forwards, picking up his pace, tongue now running in wild circles atop the bassist’s lower back. Brushing over the knuckles of his spine.</p><p> </p><p>The bassist thrusted wild and out of sync, both he and the keyboardist yelled.</p><p> </p><p>That was signal enough to the singer that neither man could hold on much longer, he thrusted in faster. Harder. Ready to bruise the bassist’s hips and have him curse a blue streak.</p><p> </p><p>The bassist was trembling, skin ablaze in the thick of the heat radiating from the man at his back and before him. He felt the singer’s heat and was just a moment behind, thrusting harder and deeper into the keyboardist in return. His sweaty palms brushed his fringe from his eyes and landed on the keyboardist’s thighs, raking patterns up and down them: falling deeper and deeper into his own desire.</p><p> </p><p>The bassist, getting play on both sides, was the first to crumble. Shooting his load into the keyboardist, contorting around the singer.</p><p> </p><p>He was flushed and panting, hips jittering as he bucked wild. The keyboardist was next, hands running all over himself: content on drawing out his waves of nauseating pleasure. He rubbed and tugged, hands being coated white.</p><p> </p><p>The singer was in a tizzy, the inner walls of the bassist wreaking havoc on his over sensitive member. Another couple thrusts, forceful and deep, and he was seeing stars: pumping all that he could into the bassist who fell into the keyboardist before him. He was first to hit his knees, the bassist’s head colliding with his back, still trembling from his violent release.</p><p> </p><p>There they lay, breaths hitching and covered with juices. The bassist shot a hand down, running his nimble fingers up his own thigh, rounding his hole for the stray liquid. He lapped it up, tongue making short work of the slick that coated his talented fingers. The singer was right there with him; talented tongue trailing up his inner thigh. The keyboardist has fallen into a sticky heap, stomach and sheets coated with his lust. With a grunt, he flipped himself so his head was lolling back into the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>He caught sight of a crooked smile, a naughty glimmer in the bassist’s eye. He clearly hadn’t had enough, mouth dropping open and tongue slipping out.</p><p> </p><p>The keyboardist choked on his own spit as the bassist didn’t begin licking his juices from his stomach. His mouth descended straight to his flaccid member, fingers content on finding that sacred spot deep inside and reviving him. Reviving himself, a sweat slick hand already jacking furiously. The keyboardist perked up, still dizzy, thrusting lightly into the bassist’s needy grip.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>